


Try a Little Tenderness

by lookupatstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupatstars/pseuds/lookupatstars
Summary: 헝크가 ‘갈라 키스’ 농담을 너무 자주 한 이후, 헝크와 키스는 서로 마음을 터놓고 이야기하게 됩니다.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Try a Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Try a Little Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112657) by [justheretobreakthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretobreakthings/pseuds/justheretobreakthings). 



> justheretobreakthings님의 Try a Little Tenderness 한국어 번역입니다.
> 
> Thanks to justheretobreakthings for allowing me to translate your fics.

최근 진행 중인 많은 계획과 임무들 속에서, 저녁 시간을 보내는 가장 완벽한 방법은 요리를 통해 스트레스를 푸는 것이다. 헝크는 예전부터 외계의 음식이나 마찬가지인 피자롤을 만들어보고 싶었다. 당연하게도 피지와 랜스는 시식을 자처했고 헝크는 키스에게 시식을 해보는 게 어떠냐며 물었다.

웨블럼 임무를 다녀온 이후로 줄곧 헝크는 키스와의 시간을 보낼 수 있는 변명거리를 찾고 있었다. 그 시간을 통해 키스에 대해 좀 더 알고 싶었다. 그리고 바로 지금이 가장 완벽한 기회라고 생각했다. 시로는 알루라 와 코란과 함께 회의하느라 바빴고 키스는 내일 아침에 근육통 때문에 깨어날 정도로 혹독한 오늘치 훈련을 마친 참이었다. 그러니 키스에겐 이번 시식회에 참가하지 않을 만한 적당한 이유가 없었다.

랜스는 자신의 인생이 헝크가 쟁반을 내려놓는 바로 이 순간에 걸려 있는 사람처럼 피자롤을 게걸스럽게 먹어치우기 시작했다. "헝크," 랜스는 입안에 피자롤을 가득 채운 채 말했다. "이 피자롤은 네가 만든 우주 레시피 중에서도 최고일 거야."

"너는 내가 새로운 레시피를 만들 때마다 그렇게 말하잖아." 헝크가 지적했다.

"그랬지, 하지만 이전에 했던 말은 전부 다 거짓말이었어. 이번엔 정말 진심이라고." 랜스가 대답했다.

"이 마늘 향은 어떻게 낸 거야?" 피지가 헝크에게 물었다.

"다브다부에서 얻은 허브 중 하나로 향을 냈지. 어때, 입맛에 맞아?" 헝크가 대답했다.

"향이 좀 강한 것 같아."

"뭐?!" 랜스가 숨을 삼키며 말했다. "피지, 너 미쳤어? 이 피자롤은 피자와 관련된 모든 맛이 완벽하게 조화를 이루고 있다고."

"랜스, 헝크는 건설적인 비판을 듣고 싶다고 했어." 피지가 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했다.

"너 이탈리아인이잖아! 이탈리아인은 모두 마늘을 좋아하는 줄 알았는데!"

"아니거든. 이탈리아인은 마늘 맛에 대한 특별한 미각이 있어서 마늘 향을 조절하려면 얼마큼 넣어야 하는지 잘 아는 것뿐이야."

"모든 이탈리아인이 그럴 줄 안다고?"

"이 이탈리아인은 그럴 줄 알아."

"키스," 헝크가 두 사람의 논쟁을 끊으면서 말했다. "너는 어때?"

"맛있어." 키스가 무심하게 피자롤을 씹으면서 대답했다.

"다른 재료로 바꿨으면 하는 건 없어?"

"어."

"어떤 부분이 가장 좋아?"

"모르겠어."

"키스에게 통찰력 있는 비평을 기대하지 않는 게 좋아, 헝크." 랜스가 말했다. "키스는 어떤 음식이든 다 똑같은 정도로 좋아하잖아. 쟤는 코란이 한 요리도 잘 먹는다고."

키스는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "코란 음식도 별로 나쁘진 않아."

"아무래도 네 미각을 개선할 방법을 찾는 게 좋겠어." 피지가 말했다.

"뭐, 솔직히 스페이스 몰에서 갈라가 무슨 음식을 파는지 너희들도 봤잖아." 헝크는 키스를 향해 작게 웃으며 말했다. "혹시 키스 너는 생존을 위한 방법이랍시고 뭐든 먹을 수 있도록 미각이 진화했을지도 모르잖아?"

헝크의 말에 랜스와 피지는 킥킥댔지만 키스는 웃지 않았다. 오히려 그 반대로 조용히 피자롤을 먹으면서 미간을 찌푸릴 뿐이었다.

"그래서, 스페이스 몰 이야기가 나와서 말인데. 피지, 그 게임을 연결할 방법은 찾았어?" 랜스가 말했다.

피지가 씩 웃었다. "응! 네가 준비됐다면 바로 할 수 있어. 2인 듀얼 모드니까 컨트롤러도 두 개 구했어. 그러니까 네가 정녕 나한테 깨지고 싶다면-"

"친애하는 피지, 우리 둘 중 지게 될 사람이 누구인지 너는 모르고 있나 보다."

"난 이긴 사람한테 걸래." 헝크가 말했다. "키스, 너도 낄래?"

"난, 어, 잘 모르겠어. 비디오 게임을 해본 적이 별로 없어서." 키스가 대답했다.

"그러니까 지금 비디오 게임을 해봐야 하는 거야. 게다가 넌 타고났잖아, 그렇지? 갈라의 반사신경을 비디오 게임 컨트롤러에 사용해 봐. 누구도 널 막을 수 없을걸."

키스는 헝크의 말을 듣곤 얼굴을 찌푸리더니 고개를 숙였다. “헝크, 그 말 좀 그만-”

“오, 있잖아, 나 생각난 게 있어!” 랜스가 말하기 시작했다. “저번에 훈련하다가 키스는 고양이 같은 반사신경을 가지고 있다고 내가 말했던 거 기억해?”

“그런데?” 헝크가 말했다.

“그러니까…”

헝크는 반짝거리는 눈을 크게 떴다. “세상에, 갈라는 기본적으로 고양이이나 마찬가지인 거야!”

“그런 거 아니,” 키스가 입을 열었다.

“갈라인은 타고난 반사신경과 유연성을 갖고 있잖아. 그리고 그중 몇몇은 털이랑 꼬리까지 있고! 갈라 키스는 고양이인 거야!”

키스는 의자를 뒤로 빼더니 접시를 들고 테이블에서 일어났다. “이거 씻으러 갈게.” 그리고 작게 중얼거리면서 싱크대 쪽으로 돌아섰다.

“그렇게 기분 나빠하지 마, 키스.” 피지가 말했다. “고양이가 되는 건 꽤 괜찮은 일이라고. 만약 고대 이집트였다면 숭배받았을걸.”

“그냥 대화 주제 좀 바꾸면 안 돼?” 키스는 싱크대에서 수도꼭지를 틀면서 물었다.

“새로운 주제가 네가 투덜거리는 이유라면 못 할 것도 없지.” 랜스는 의자를 한 바퀴 돌리면서 말했다.

“랜스, 적당히 해.” 헝크가 말했다. “낮잠을 못 자서 그러는 걸지도 모르잖아.”

키스는 씩씩거리면서 접시를 문질러 닦기 시작했다. “헝크.”

“갈라도 고양이처럼 하루에 16시간을 잘까? 보고 싶은데.”

“키스가 얼마나 일찍 일어나는지 너도 알잖아.” 피지가 말했다. “키스는 음... 하루에 최대 4시간 정도밖에 안 잔다고.”

“그렇게 적게 자니까 맨날 저렇게 기분 나쁜 상태인 거 아니야?”

“너희 진짜,” 키스는 이를 갈며 말했다. “진짜 그만해.”

“그게 우리의 갈라 친구를 보살피고 같이 지내면서 우리가 명심해야 할 점이지.” 헝크가 말했다.

“헝크, 그만해.”

“아마 곧 네 안에 있는 갈라의 일부분이 자랄지도 몰라. 보라색 털이 네 귀 뒤쪽에서 자라고 그르릉하는 고양이 소리를 내기 시작하고─”

부엌의 웃음소리와 장난스러운 분위기는 무언가 크게 부딪혀 박살나는 소리와 함께 사라졌다. 키스는 싱크대 바닥에 접시를 내려쳐 산산조각 냈고 다른 세 사람은 그대로 얼어붙었다.

“헝크!” 키스는 몹시 화가 난 눈빛으로 헝크를 휙 바라보면서 소리쳤다. 키스의 볼은 빨갛게 불타올랐다. “닥쳐! 제발! 그냥 좀! 닥치라고!”

키스가 헝크를 노려보자 헝크는 입을 벌린 채 서 있는 그대로 얼어붙었다. 거친 입김과 붉어진 얼굴, 당장이라도 터질 듯이 솟은 이마의 핏줄. 키스는 어깨를 들썩이더니 이윽고 몸을 돌려 식당 밖으로 나갔다.

피지와 랜스 또한 헝크와 마찬가지로 조금도 움직이지 못했다. 피지는 피자롤을 넣다 말고 입을 떡 벌린 채 굳어 있었고 랜스는 키스가 방금까지 서 있던 곳을 멍하니 바라보았다. 아득한 침묵에서 가장 먼저 정신을 차린 사람은 랜스였다. “뭐야? 도대체 뭔데?!”

“나, 난, 난 모르겠어.” 헝크가 더듬거리며 말했다. “내, 내가 뭘 잘못했어?”

랜스가 말했다. “아니, 넌 그냥 장난친 것뿐이잖아. 넌 잘못한 거 없어. 키스가 왜 저렇게 화를 내는지 완전 모르겠다고.”

“키스가 나한테 화를 낸 건 처음이야….” 헝크는 천천히 말했다. 헝크는 이전에 키스가 저런 방식으로 화내는 모습을 몇 번 본 적이 있었지만─개리슨에 아직 다니고 있을 적, 너 때문에 클래스메이트 모두가 벌을 받게 되었다면서 키스에게 불만을 표출한 제임스에게 키스가 주먹을 날렸던 사건이었다─ 그 화가 자기 자신에게 향한 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 자신에게 화가 난 키스는 너무 무서웠고 그런 키스의 얼굴을 머릿속에 떠올리기만 해도 헝크는 불안해졌다.

의자에서 일어난 랜스는 헝크에게 다가가 친구의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. “괜찮아, 친구? 지금 너 지금 떠는 것 같은데.”

“불안 발작이라도 있는 거야?” 걱정어린 목소리로 피지가 물었다. “헝크, 좀 앉을래?”

“아니, 아냐. 난, 난 괜찮아.” 헝크가 힘없는 목소리로 말했다.

“정말로?” 랜스가 물었다. 헝크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 랜스는 고개를 돌려 식당 입구 쪽을 째려봤다. “좋아, 내가 키스에게 갔다 올게.”

“뭐? 왜?”

“저 성질머리 급한 놈을 데려와서 너에게 사과하도록 만들 거야.” 랜스는 대답했다. “아니, 도대체 왜 저러는 건데? 그 누구도 내 절친에게 소리지를 수는 없어. 쟤한테 무슨 문제가 있는진 모르겠지만─”

“아니, 기다려, 랜스.” 헝크가 끼어들었다. “그러지 않아도 돼.”

피지가 끄덕였다. “맞아, 널 보면 키스는 또 소리지를 걸. 일단 키스가 진정될 때까지 기다려.”

랜스가 팔짱을 꼈다. “나한테 소리를 지른다면 나도 되받아쳐 주지. 이러는 건 오랜만이네.”

“랜스, 진짜 그러지 마.” 헝크가 말했다. “끼어들지 마. 이게 무슨 일이든 간에 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들고 싶지 않아.”

“하지만,” 랜스는 입을 열었지만 헝크의 진지하고 걱정스러운 표정을 보더니 이내 말을 멈췄다. 그리고 한숨을 쉬었다. “좋아, 하지만 상황을 쉽게 넘겨선 안 돼. 꼭 사과를 받아 내. 알았지? 너 자신을 보호하라고.”

헝크는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. “알았어, 알았어. 해볼게.”

“좋아.” 랜스는 의자에 도로 앉았다. “지금 당장 갈 게 아니면 피자롤이나 마저 먹을까? 피자롤이나 만들면서 즐기고 있는 게 네 심장에도 좋을 거야.”

“응.” 헝크는 자리에 앉으며 말했다.

헝크는 입으로 피자롤을 가져가 한입 베어 물었지만 이상하게 아무 맛도 나지 않았다. 아마 입맛을 잃은 것 같았다. 키스는 자신에게 화를 냈고 그 사실 때문에 헝크의 위장을 불편해졌다. 헝크는 피자롤을 먹으면서도 키스가 떠난 식당 입구 쪽을 계속 바라보았다.

헝크가 접시를 밀고 일어서기까지 몇 분이 채 걸리지 않았다. “그럼, 음, 지금쯤이면 아마 키스도 진정했겠지? 가서 이야기 좀 해야겠어.”

“확신해?” 피지는 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다. “별로 시간이 오래된 건 아닌데,"

“쟤가 아직 기분이 나아지지 않았더라도 이젠 그만해야지.” 랜스는 피자롤을 입안 가득 물고는 말했다. “헝크는 사과를 받아야 해. 가서 사과를 받고 와. 나도 같이 가줬으면 해?”

헝크가 고개를 저었다. “아니, 내가 직접 키스랑 얘기할게.””

“좋아, 네가 그러고 싶다면. 하지만 꼭 키스의 사과를 받아야 해, 알았지?”

“만약 키스가 사과하지 않으면?” 피지가 물었다.

“사과해야 할걸. 아님 내가 걜 던져버릴 테니까.”

“그러지 마, 랜스.” 헝크가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“농담이야.” 랜스가 말했다. “하지만 이건 진심이야, 사과를 받아 내기 전까진 절대 돌아오지 마.”

“알았어.” 헝크가 대답했다. 헝크는 식당을 가로질러 밖으로 나갔다.

“그리고, 헝크!” 랜스는 헝크의 등에 대고 소리쳤다. “네가 키스보다 덩치도 크고 힘도 세다는 걸 기억해! 키스가 널 때리려고 하면 너도 그대로 되돌려줘야 해, 알았지?” 헝크는 랜스에게 엄지를 들어준 후 식당 입구의 모서리를 돌아 복도로 걸어갔다.

한 걸음 한 걸음 내디딜 때마다 헝크의 마음속에서 공포심이 자라났다. 물론 우스운 일이었다. 헝크가 이 상황을 무서워할 이유가 없었다. 지금 자신이 만나러 가는 사람은 키스다. 동료인 팔라딘 전사들은 그 누구도 서로를 상처입히지 않을 것이다. 랜스의 말처럼 자신이 노력한다면 키스를 데려올 수 있을 터다. 키스가 할 수 있는 최악의 일은 기껏해야 자신에게 더 큰 소리로 화를 내는 것뿐이다.

어쩌면 키스가 자신과 몸으로 싸우는 상황보다 큰소리로 자신에게 화내는 상황이 더 끔찍한 것 같다고 헝크는 생각했다. 그 분노에 찬 얼굴이 다시 자신을 향하는 상황이 또 오지 않기를 바랐기 때문이다.

어쩌면 랜스를 데려와야 했을지도 모른다.

헝크는 고개를 저었다. 아니야, 그건 아니야. 일을 크게 만들지 말자. 가서 사과를 받아 내고, 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 지나가자.

키스의 방에 가까워질수록 헝크는 키스에게 무슨 말을 할지 머릿속으로 차근차근 계획을 세웠다. 계획을 완벽하게 만들기 위해 복도를 몇 바퀴 돌았고 마음의 준비를 하며 심호흡을 했다. 그리고 방문을 두드렸다.

“왜?” 목소리가 방 안에서 들렸다.

공포심이 다시 마음속 한구석에 까맣게 자리 잡았지만 헝크는 심호흡을 하고 자리에 그대로 서 있었다. 스스로를 위해서라도 그 자리에 굳건히 서 있어야 했다. 키스에게 사과를 요구하고 사과를 받아 내기 전까지 떠나지 말아야 했다. “나야, 헝크”

“가.”

“싫어, 키스. 너랑 이야기하기 전까진 안 갈 거야.” 헝크는 자신의 목소리에 힘과 자신감이 실려 있길 바랐지만 결국 목소리를 떨지 않는 것이 최선이었다. 이런 상태를 오랫동안 유지할 수 없을 것 같았다.

반 도보시 정도 침묵이 흘렀다. 헝크가 다시금 노크하려고 손을 뻗었을 때, 방문이 반쯤 열렸다. 키스는 문틀에 손을 얹은 채 방에서 걸어 나왔다. 키스의 시선은 아래를 향하고 있어 앞머리가 그의 눈을 가렸지만, 이를 악문 채 말하는 것마저 숨기지 못했다. “뭘 원하는 건데?” 그는 으르렁거리듯 말했다.

헝크는 그 모습을 보고 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그리고 다시 한번 심호흡을 한 뒤 마음을 굳건히 먹었다. “키스,” 목소리가 떨리지 않도록 애쓰면서 방금전 10분 동안 머릿속으로 연습했던 말을 꺼내었다. “네가 아까 나에게 했던 행동은 부적절하고 불쾌했어. 나는 네게서 사과를 받아야 한다고 생각해.”

1틱 정도의 침묵이 흐르고, 키스는 천천히 고개를 들어 헝크를 바라보았다. 솔직히 헝크는 키스의 얼굴을 보고 상당히 놀랐다. 아까 키스가 자신에게 화를 냈던 때와 같은 불같은 시선을 마주하리라 생각했다. 하지만 그 대신 키스는… 혼란스러운? 걱정스러운? 뭔가 조심스러운? 것처럼 보였다.

헝크가 키스의 표정을 가늠하려고 슬쩍 그의 얼굴을 보니 또 다른 이상한 점을 발견했다. 도대체 키스의 눈은 왜 저렇게 핑크빛인 거지? 그리고 왜 키스의 얼굴이 빨갛지? 키스의 볼은 대체─?

“미안해.” 키스는 조용히, 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 그리고 문을 닫고 방으로 들어갔다.

헝크는 닫히는 문을 멍하니 응시하면서 그 자리에 서 있었다. 자신이 원하는 사과를 키스에게서 받았다. 하지만 너무 순식간이었고 심지어 그 말이 진심이었는지 확신조차 할 수 없었다. 헝크는 이 상황에서 키스에 대한 그 어떤 것도 확신하지 못했다. 이런 키스의 모습은 본 적이 없었다. 창백한 얼굴과 충혈된 눈, 이건 마치…

키스가─ 키스가 울고 있었어?

터무니없는 생각이었다. 키스는 울지 않는다. 키스는 강하고 바위 같은 전사였다. 그는 몇 시간이고 계속해서 훈련용 로봇과 검대련을 할 수 있는 사람이었고, 세상에서 가장 쉬운 일인 양 전투의 열기 속으로 뛰어드는 사람이었고, 가장 예상치 못한 순간에 화를 내고 주먹을 내지르는, 세상의 모든 것과 싸움을 할 준비가 언제나 되어 있는 사람이었다.

키스는 울지 않아. 키스는 울지 않는다고.

하지만…

헝크는 다시 방문을 두드렸다. 발소리가 점점 크게 들리더니 문이 다시 열렸다. 키스의 고개는 또다시 아래를 향하고 있었지만 조금 전에 헝크가 흘긋 본 얼굴 상태를 완전히 가리진 못했다.

“방금 사과했잖아.” 키스가 중얼거렸다. “미안해. 난, 난 정말로 미안하게 생각하고 있어. 그러니까 이제 혼자 있게 해줄래?”

“키스, 너─ 너 괜찮아?” 헝크가 물었다.

“괜찮아.” 키스는 앓는 소리를 내더니 다시 돌아서서 문을 닫으려 했다.

헝크는 문 사이로 발을 집어넣어 문을 막아섰고, 키스는 놀라서 헝크를 올려다보았다. “아니, 너 진짜로, 키스, 괜찮아? 뭐 잘못된 거라도 있는 거야?”

“없어.”

“내가 했던 일 때문이야?”

키스는 대답하지 않았다. 그 대신 한참 동안 자리에 조용히 서서 놀랄 정도로 붉어진 눈으로 헝크를 바라보았다. 그리고 다시 몸을 돌려 방으로 들어갔다. 키스는 자신의 침대에 앉으면서 베개를 끌어다 제 가슴에 품었다. 헝크는 출입구 쪽에서 망설였다. 키스가 자신에게 들어오라 말을 하진 않았지만, 문을 닫지도 않았다. 그래서 헝크는 이 기회를 잡았고 조심스럽게 키스의 방으로 들어섰다. 방으로 들어가는 자신에게 키스가 멈추라고 하거나 들어오지 말라고 소리치지 않았다. 마음이 놓였다.

헝크는 방을 둘러보고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 캐슬쉽에 있는 랜스와 피지의 방에 가본 적은 적잖이 있었지만 키스의 방은 처음이었다. 그리고 키스의 방은, 기대했던 모습과 전혀 달랐다. 자신은 집처럼 안락하게 만들기 위해 다양한 물건으로 제 방을 가득 채웠다. 헝크의 방은 캐슬쉽의 창고에서 가져온 장식품과 볼트론과 함께 한 다양한 모험에서 얻은 기념품, 반쯤 끝낸 프로젝트와 물건들로 어질러져 있었다. 랜스와 피지도 상황은 똑같았다. 랜스는 멋스럽게 미적 감각을 살려 방을 꾸몄고 피지는 폭풍이 한바탕 지나간 것 마냥 방을 내버려 두곤 했다.

헝크는 키스의 방이 어떻게 생겼을지에 대해 정말로 생각해본 적이 없었다. 하릴없이 상상했을 때조차 개리슨 근처 사막에 있던 그 오두막처럼 생기지 않았을까, 하고 예상했을 뿐이었다. 벽에는 지도와 사진들이 붙어 있고, 어울리지 않는 가구들이 놓여 있고, 구석에 오래된 기계들이 쌓여 있는.

상상과 달리 이곳은 거의 비어 있었다. 그들이 캐슬쉽에 처음 도착했을 때 보았던 방이랑 거의 똑같았다. 이 방에 누군가 지내고 있다는 사실을 알려주는 유일한 표식은 침대 발치에 걸쳐져 있는 키스의 재킷과 그 옆에 놓인 신발, 그리고 사용한 흔적이 있는 침대 커버뿐이었다. 그 외엔 아무것도 없었다. 장식품도, 어떤 손길도, 기념품도 없었다. 그저 비어 있었다.

키스는 침대 머리맡에 앉아 무릎을 세우고 베개에 얼굴을 반쯤 묻고 있었다. 앉을 자리라곤 침대밖에 없었기 때문에 헝크는 확신 없이 침대 쪽으로 손짓을 했다. “어, 내가 여기에 앉아도…?”

키스가 끙 소리를 냈고 헝크는 그것이 긍정의 의미임을 꽤 확신했기에 키스의 옷 위로 앉지 않도록 옷을 뒤로 치워내면서 침대 발치에 앉았다.

“그러니까, 어…” 헝크는 느리게 말했다. “무슨 일 있어?”

키스는 대답하지 않았다. 대답 대신 그는 자신의 무릎을 더 끌어당겼다.

“저기, 어, 저기 말이야, 아까 일에 대해서 말인데, 그건─ 그건 농담인 거 알고 있지? 너에 대한 농담 말이야, 어, 갈라에 대한 거랑 다른 이것저것. 그게 네가 이렇게, 그러니까…” 헝크는 베개 위로 보이는 키스의 얼굴을 향해 의미 없는 손짓을 했다.

꽤 오랜 시간이 지나고 나서야 키스는 갈라진 목소리로 대답했다. “나는 그 문제에 대해 농담할 준비가 되어 있지 않아. 저번… 저번에 우리가 임무를 하러 갔을 때, 그러니까 웨블럼에서, 네가, 그러니까 난 그냥─”

“키스?” 헝크는 키스의 목소리가 점점 격해지고 있다는 사실에 경악하며 말했다.

“그냥 잊어버려.” 키스가 웅얼거렸다. “바보 같아.”

헝크는 아랫입술을 살짝 물고는 조심스럽게 말을 꺼내기 시작했다. “키스, 네가 그 일에 관해서 농담하는 게 탐탁지 않다면 우리에게 말하면 돼.”

“그럼 어떻게 되는데?”

“그렇게 말했다면 네가 이 농담을 좋아하지 않는다는 걸 나도 알았겠지. 그럼 그만뒀을 거야.”

“넌 그만두지 않았잖아.”

“그러니까, 난─” 헝크는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 키스 말이 맞았다. 키스는 계속해서 헝크에게 그만하라고 말했다. 그들을 앉혀놓고 그 문제에 대해 농담하지 말라고 하나하나 설명한 것은 아니었지만, 제발 그만하라고, 대화 주제를 바꿔 달라고 요구했고 헝크는 키스의 말을 듣지 않았다.

“세상에, 키스.” 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. “미안해, 나도 이게 가벼운 문제가 아닌 건 알아. 그래서 난 그냥 이 일을 웃어넘길 수 있는 가벼운 일로 만들면 더 이상 큰 문제처럼 느껴지지 않을 줄 알았어. 안 그래?” 키스는 대답하지 않았고 헝크는 말을 이어갔다. “그건, 어, 이런 방법은 언제나 좋은 방법이었거든, 그러니까, 랜스가 큰 문제에 관해 이야기할 때는 좋은 방법이 됐어. 나는 그냥, 너도 랜스의 상황처럼 그럴 거라고 생각했어. 나는 그럴 생각이… 미안해.”

“네가…네가 사과할 필요는 없어.” 키스는 부드럽게 말했다. 베개를 옆으로 치워놓고 대신 가슴 앞에서 팔짱을 꼈다. 베개가 없었기에 키스는 자신의 무릎을 가슴 가까이 끌어당길 수 있었다. “네 말이 맞아. 내가 너무 과민하게 반응했어. 난… 네게 그렇게 소리치면 안 됐어.”

“네가 그 문제를 이렇게 가벼운 일처럼 대하는 걸 불편해한다는 사실을 내가 알아차리지 못했나 봐. 그러니까 내 말은 , 랜스는 언제나 너에게 투덜대지만 너는 랜스의 말에 별로 신경 쓰지 않잖아. 그래서 난─”

키스가 시선을 아래로 떨어트리더니 팔짱을 낀 팔에 힘을 주는 모습을 보고 헝크는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. “잠깐만, 너, 랜스가 놀리는 게 싫었던 거야?”

키스는 헝크를 쏘아보면서 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “왜 싫어하지 않을 거라 생각했는데?”

“아니, 그러니까, 이건 그냥 장난이잖아, 그렇지? 친구들이 서로를 놀리는 것처럼. 나는 피지랑 랜스랑 언제나 그러는걸. 그래서 랜스랑 너도 라이벌 같은 존재니까─”

“난 랜스의 라이벌 따위가 아니야.” 키스는 헝크의 말을 잘랐다. 키스는 손을 들어 관자놀이 부근을 문질렀다. “나는, 나는 그런 게 아니야. 랜스가 왜, 어떻게 그런 생각을 하고 있는지 모르겠지만 아니야. 난 절대 누구랑도 라이벌이 되고 싶지 않아. 난 그저 파일럿이 되고 싶었을 뿐이라고. 솔직히 난 절대로, 그러니까, 난 랜스가 그렇게 날 싫어하는 이유가 뭔지 알아내려고 골머리를 앓았고, 아직도 모르겠어.”

“키스, 랜스는 널 싫어하는 게 아니야.” 헝크가 말했다.

키스가 코웃음 쳤다. “그래, 알루라가 날 싫어하지 않는다고 말했던 것처럼?”

“키스.”

“알루라가 날 싫어하지 않는다고 말하진 마.” 키스가 말했다. “알루라가 지금 날 어떻게 쳐다보는지 너도 봤잖아. 공주는 날 싫어해. 이젠─ 이젠 상황이 달라졌어. 너희들 모두도 마찬가지고.” 키스는 무릎을 끌어당겨 그 위에 턱을 올려놓았다. 눈을 감은 채 길고 불안한 숨을 뱉었다. 이후 키스가 눈을 떴을 땐 두 눈엔 희미하게 눈물이 맺혀있었다. “나는 갈라가 되고 싶다고 한 적 없어. 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 것도 아니야. 그러니까 난 모르겠어. 난 그냥─” 떨리는 숨과 함께 얼굴이 무릎 사이에 깊이 묻혀 감추어졌다.

헝크는 어떻게 해야 할지 감이 오지 않았다. 그는 위로의 의미로 키스의 등에 손을 올려놓았지만 그러자마자 키스의 척추가 바짝 굳었기 때문에 곧바로 손을 뗄 수밖에 없었다. 조용히 떨고 있는 키스의 모습을 보고 긴장한 헝크가 침을 삼켰다.

눈앞에 보이는 이 모습은 명백했다. 성질이 급하고, 의연하고, 불같던 키스가, 그런 키스가 울고 있었다.

키스는 여태까지 헝크가 본 사람 중에서 가장 조용하게 우는 사람이었다. 랜스는 울 때 계속해서 코를 훌쩍였고 피지는 끙끙거리는 소리를 내면서 딸꾹질을 했다. 울고 있는 헝크 자신은 거의 소리 지르는 사람이나 마찬가지였다. 하지만 키스는 작은 소리조차 내지 않았다. 만약 방안이 깜깜하고 같은 침대에 앉지 않아서 키스의 떨림을 느끼지 못했다면 키스가 울고 있다는 사실을 거의 알지도 못했을 것이다. 키스는 우는 소리를 잘 숨겼다.

그 순간 키스는 이렇게 우는 방법이 키스의 자연스러운 모습인지, 아니면 이렇게 울도록 배운 것인지 궁금해졌다. 만약 이렇게 울도록 배웠던 거라면. 진심으로 후자의 가능성에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

그래서 대신 헝크는 알루라나 갈라에 대한 견해 외에 다른 생각이 마음속에 자리 잡길 바라며 이야기를 이어가려고 했다. “최소한 랜스는 너를 싫어하지 않는다고 약속할 수 있어. 랜스는 나쁜 뜻으로 그러는 게 아니야, 그저─”

“랜스는 날 ‘퇴학생’이라고 불렀어.” 키스가 조심스럽게 말했다. 그의 목소리는 떨렸고 말을 잇기 위해 잠시 심호흡을 해야 했다. “그리고 핫헤드(성질이 급한 사람)이라고도. 그 말들이 농담처럼 들리진 않았는데.”

“알겠어, 하지만 그건─”

“내가 랜스 보고 ‘화물선 조종사’라고 부르기 시작하면 랜스는 괜찮아할 것 같아?”

헝크는 미간을 찌푸렸다. “키스, 그건 좀 달라. 랜스는 그 자리에서 벗어나려고 얼마나 노력했는지, 그 사실에 대해서 얼마나 민감해하는지 너도 알잖─” 헝크는 잠시 말을 멈추더니 머리를 스친 깨달음에 눈썹을 올렸다. “아.”

“그래.”

“그러니까 너도,”

“뭐, 내 성질머리를 나라고 모를 줄 알았어?” 이제야 키스는 헝크 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. “너는 내가 여태까지 노력했다고 생각 안 하지? 뭔가를 제대로 해보려 노력했다고? 하지만 난 노력했어, 헝크.” 키스는 길고 느린 숨을 뱉었다. “내가 화를 낼 때 주변 사람들이 얼마나 그런 나를 싫어하는지 너도 알고 있지? 내 말을 들어 봐. 나도 그런 나 자신을 그렇게 좋아하진 않아. 그리고 ‘퇴학생’? 나는 원해서 학교를 그만둔 게 아니야, 난, 나는─ 나도 개리슨을 떠나고 싶지 않았다고. 나도 이렇게 된 상황이 너무 싫었어. 개리슨은─ 내게 유일하게 남은 건 개리슨밖에 없었는데.”

“유일하게 남은 거라니, 무슨 소리야?”

“그러니까 내 말은… 너는 내가 풍경이나 보려고 사막 한가운데 혼자 살고 있었다고 생각해?”

“어,” 헝크는 천천히 답했다. “솔직히 ‘왜’ 그랬을까 생각해본 적은 없어.”

“이젠 알겠지.” 키스는 중얼거렸다. “내게 남겨진 게 그것뿐이라서 사막의 오두막에서 산 거야. 시로는 어딘가로 가버렸고 개리슨에서의 미래도 사라졌어. 난 아무것도─”

키스는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. “젠장, 나는 돌아갈 가족이나 집조차 없었어.” 그는 손바닥으로 제 눈덩이를 누르면서 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다. “평생 엄마에 대해서 알고 싶었어, 내 가족에 대해서 알고 싶었다고. 그리고 지금에서야 알게 됐는데─ 이젠 그냥 다시 과거로 돌아갔으면 좋겠어. 잊어버리고 싶어.”

“키스.”

“이래서인 것 같지?” 키스가 헝크의 말을 방해했다. “갈라 말이야. 내가─ 언제나 이런 식인 이유 말이야.”

“이런 식이라니,”

“지금 이 모습처럼 난 언제나 화가 나 있어. 그리고 나는 예전부터 언제나 폭발 직전의 상태였는데 아마 그 상태가 갈라의 특징이었겠지. 나도 내가 사람들이랑 어울리지 못하는 거 아주 잘 알아. 끔찍할 정도로 잘 알아. 난 언제나 남에게 험한 말이나 내뱉고 무엇이 적절한 행동인지 전혀 모르는 놈이지. 젠장, 언제나 말이야. 내가 이러는 이유는 내가 단지 그들과 똑같은 존재가 아니기 때문이겠지.” 키스는 코웃음을 치더니 팔로 급하게 코를 문질렀다. “이제야 그 모든 상황이 말이 돼. 왜 그 누구도 나랑 친구가 되고 싶어 하지 않았는지, 어떤 수양자도 날 데려가지 않았는지, 모두 다. 그들도 내가 어딘가 잘못됐다는 걸 알고 있던 거야. 정확히는 몰랐겠지만.”

헝크는 놀란 눈으로 키스를 바라봤다. 키스는 한참동안이나 이 대화에 온전히 참여하지 않는 사람처럼 자신의 앞쪽 대신 먼 곳을 응시했다. 그는 평소보다 빠른 속도로 많은 말을 뱉고 있었다. 헝크는 키스 자신이 지금 얼마나 많은 말을 쏟아냈는지 눈치챘을까 궁금했다. 이 상황은 마치 수문이라도 열린 것 같았고 그 수문이 무엇을 막고 있었는지 깨닫는 게 무서웠다.

키스는 이 모든 감정을 지금 상황에서 헝크에게만 쏟아내지 말아야 했다. 자신보다 이런 상황에 대해 더 잘 알고 있고 잘 대처할 수 있는 사람에게 말해야 했다. 그러니까 시로나, 아니면, 아니면…

헝크는 시로 외에 다른 사람을 생각해낼 수 없었다. 팔라딘은 서로에게 가까이 있어야 하지 않았나? 볼트론의 팔라딘은 이런 감정들을 함께 나눠야 하지 않았나? 키스의 불안감이나, 키스가 위탁가정에 있었다는 사실, 키스가 사막에서 홀로 산 이유에 대해 처음 듣고 있는 사람이 헝크이면 안 됐다. 이런 사실을 헝크만 들어서는 안 됐다. 키스는 동료들에게 말을 해야 했다.

…아니지, 그게 아니다. 우리가 키스에게 물어봐야 했다.

나는 물어봤어야 했다.

“내가 네게 사과할 이유가 없다고 아까 말했지만” 헝크가 말했다. “그래도 일단 사과하고 싶어. 미안해.” 키스가 입을 열었지만 헝크는 키스가 자신의 말을 끊기 전에 재빨리 말을 이었다. “일단 내 말 좀 들어 줘. 갈라와 관련된 농담을 한 건 정말 미안해. 하지만 네가, 그러니까 네가 그런 식으로 느끼거나 생각하게 만들었다는 점도 미안하게 생각해. 너는 그럴 필요가 없었어. 너는 동료들에게 찾아와 이런 감정들을 토로할 수 있어야 했고 그리고… 그리고 우리는 같이 이야기했어야 하니까.”

“하지만 키스,” 헝크가 말을 계속해서 이어가자 키스는 계속하라는 의미로 이마를 살짝 들어 올렸다. “네가 잘못한 게 아니야. 진심이야.”

“헝크.”

“그래, 넌 종종 화를 내기도 하지. 그런데 그건 내가 때때로 긴장하는 것과 다를 게 없어. 아마 네가 소리 지르는 건 내가 툭하면 토하는 것과 같을지도 몰라. 종종 심각한 상황은 자꾸만 생길 테고, 그러니 그땐 그런 감정들을 속에서 꺼내 우리에게 내보여도 괜찮아. 물론 화를 내는 건 별로 보기 좋은 방식도 아닐 테고 잔뜩 내지르고 난 이후에는 주변이 엉망진창일지도 모르지만─ 하지만 그런 방식이 언제나 상황을 해결하지 못하는 것도 아니잖아. 그렇지?”

키스는 헝크의 애원하는 눈빛을 바라보다 시선을 떨구었다. 헝크는 계속해서 말했다, “그리고 네가 사람들이랑 잘 어울리지 못했다 해도, 뭐, 그래서 뭐가 문젠데? 사람들은 원래 혼란스러운 존재야. 네가 노력하지 않은 것도 아니잖아? 너도 알다시피 웨블럼의 뱃속에서 너랑 나랑은 잘 맞았잖아. 나도 사람이니까 잘 어울렸다는 거로 쳐줘. 너는 웨블럼의 뱃속에서 내가 정신을 차리고 기분이 나아질 수 있도록 나를 많이 도와줬어. 심지어 날 웃게 했잖아. 맹세하건대, 그때 너는 나한테 농담을 했어.”

“그리고… 그리고 수양 가족이 너를 원하지 않은 건, 그건 그저 그들이 너의 좋은 점을 몰라서 그랬던 것뿐이야. 너는 그런 사람들에게도 언제나 잘하려고 하잖아.”

“난 그런 게─”

“아니, 맞아. 넌 좋은 사람이야, 키스. 그리고… 갈라가 된다고 해서 그 사실이 바뀌지는 않아. ‘갈라 키스’라고 부른 건 미안해. 넌 ‘갈라 키스’가 아니야. 물론 ‘인간 키스’도 아니고. 넌 그냥 ‘키스’일 뿐이지. 그리고 그건 좋은 일이지.”

키스는 한동안 말이 없다가 천천히 몸을 돌려 헝크를 향해 걱정이 담긴 눈을 깜박였다. “그럼 알루라를 설득하는데 얼마나 시간이 걸릴 것 같아? 아니면 모든 갈라가 쓰레기라고 생각하는 온 우주의 존재들을 설득하는 데는?”

헝크는 망설였다. “잘… 모르겠어. 하지만 그들도 이해할 거야. 결국엔 이해해야 해. 네가 이렇게 대접받을 이유는 어디에도 없어.”

키스는 코로 숨을 한 번 내쉬고는 눈을 감고 무릎 위로 고개를 떨어트렸다. 그의 속눈썹에는 여전히 눈물방울이 맺혀있었다. 헝크가 지켜보는 와중에도 눈물은 계속 남아 있어 키스가 아무리 완고하게 눈을 감고 멈춰보려 해도 눈물이 키스의 얼굴 위로 떨어졌다.

“저기, 키스?” 헝크는 망설이면서 물었다. “널 껴안아도 괜찮을까?”

키스는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨더니 이마를 찌푸리며 물었다. “왜?

“음, 네가 필요로 해 보여서? 그리고 내가 하고 싶으니까? 그리고… 내가 손을 댈 때마다 네가 긴장하는 것 같아서, 그러니까 난, 어, 껴안아도 괜찮은지 묻고 싶어.”

키스는 헝크를 바라보았다. 헝크는 그가 안 된다고 말할 줄 알았지만 다행히도 키스의 표정은 바뀌었다. 키스는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알았어, 알았어. 해도 괜찮아.”

헝크는 가능한 한 부드럽게 그를 끌어당겼다. 키스의 등에 팔을 감고 자신의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻을 수 있도록 끌어안았다. 키스가 그의 품에서 잘게 떨었고 헝크의 소매는 점차 축축해졌지만 헝크는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았다.

-

이번 임무를 실행에 옮긴 지 이틀 정도 지났을 때, 알루라는 계획을 다시 한번 점검하기 위해 팔라딘을 브릿지로 불렀다. 말모라 블레이드는 내일 그들과 합류할 것이며 올카리는 모든 실행 준비를 완벽하게 마쳤다. 슬라브도 제 일을 모두 마무리 지었다. 팔라딘이 할 일이라곤 출격을 기다리는 것뿐이었다.

알루라는 십억 번은 설명한 것 같은 계획을 팔라딘에게 다시 한번 읊어주었다. 팔라딘은 고개를 끄덕이며 주의 깊게 알루라의 목소리에 귀를 기울였다. 헝크는 키스가 다른 동료들과 떨어진 곳에 서 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 키스는 단호하게 팔짱을 낀 채 일절 소리를 내지 않고 서 있었지만 헝크는 그에 대해 굳이 말을 꺼내진 않았다. 브리핑을 멈추고 격려사로 넘어가는 알루라의 목소리에 그저 귀를 기울였다.

알루라는 두 손을 맞잡았다. “팔라딘 전사들, 저는 팀 볼트론으로서 우리가 해왔던 모든 일이 지금 여기, 이곳까지 이어졌다고 믿습니다. 여러분이 이곳에 한 팀으로서 처음 모였을 때, 저는 여러분이 스스로의 능력을 증명해낼 것이라고 거의 믿지 않았어요. 하지만 여러분은 너무나 많은 성장을 보여주었고, 여러분은 이제 임무를 훌륭히 수행할 정도의 역량을 가졌다고 저는 믿습니다. 여러분은 많이 성장했어요.”

알루라는 활짝 웃으면서 차례차례 각각의 팔라딘 전사를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. “피지, 당신은 나이를 초월해 자신의 수완과 결의, 지능을 증명해 보였어요. 알테아의 기술을 맡길 사람은 피지밖에 없다고 믿어요. 랜스, 당신이 자신의 장점을 찾고 기술을 연마하면서 훌륭한 전사로 성장하는 모습을 보는 것은 저에겐 큰 특권이나 마찬가지예요. 헝크, 당신은 이 캐슬쉽에서 가장 멋지고 편안한 존재일뿐더러 팀의 안정시키는 든든한 존재임을 증명해냈어요. 그리고 시로, 당신과 함께 싸우게 된 건 영광이나 다름없었어요. 당신만큼 볼트론의 신세대를 위한 더 훌륭하고 열정적인 리더는 없을 거예요.”

“모든 게 계획대로 진행된다면, 이것이 우리가 팀으로서 함께 하는 마지막 임무가 될 것입니다.” 알루라는 계속해서 말했다. “여러분이 최선을 다할 것을 믿어 의심치 않아요, 그리고─”

“누구 잊지 않았어요?”

알루라는 헝크가 무슨 말을 했는지 잘 모르겠다는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 말을 멈추고 헝크에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 나머지 사람들도 차례차례 헝크를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 헝크를 제외하곤 팔라딘 그 누구도 알루라가 말을 할 때 방해한 적이 없었다. 특히나 지금 헝크처럼 씁쓸함이 담긴 말투로 끼어든 적은 더더욱 없었다.

“전─ 뭐라고요?” 알루라가 말했다.

헝크는 곁눈질로 단단하게 팔짱을 낀 채 나머지 사람들과 거리를 두고 서 있는 키스를 바라보았다. 그의 얼굴은 창백했다. 키스는 헝크를 향해 ‘안 돼’의 의미를 담아 작게 고개를 저었다. 하지만 헝크는 계속 말을 이어갔다. “팔라딘은 다섯 명이잖아요, 알루라. 팔라딘 네 명이 얼마나 자랑스러운지 얘기했으니까, 이다음에 뭘 해야 할지는 알루라도 잘 알잖아요?” 그는 키스를 향해 고갯짓했다. “하세요. 끝내야죠.”

알루라는 키스를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 키스의 창백한 얼굴이 붉어지기 시작했다. “어, 괜찮아요. 꼭 하지 않아도 괜찮으니까─” 키스가 말했다.

“아니, 해야 해.” 헝크가 말했다. “우리는 모두 팔라딘이고, 열심히 싸웠고 지금까지 잘 해냈잖아. 우리는 모두 알루라의 격려를 받을 자격이 있어. 그렇죠, 알루라?”

알루라는 너무 딱딱하게 굳어서 사실상 나무가 돼버린 것이나 다름없었다. 키스는 바닥 사이로 녹아 들어가 지금 이 분위기에서 도망치는 일 외에는 이 우주에서 바라는 게 없다고 생각했다. 몇 틱 동안 침묵이 이어졌고 알루라는 단호하게 말했다. “고생했어요, 키스.”

“고마워요, 알루라.” 키스는 중얼거리며 대답했다.

키스에게서 시선을 돌린 알루라는 목을 가다듬고 앞으로 닥쳐올 방해물을 다 익사시켜버리겠다는 듯 더 큰 목소리로 연설을 이어나갔다. 헝크가 얼떨떨한 표정의 키스를 흘끔 바라보고 있는 도중에도 다른 사람들은 알루라의 연설에 다시 집중했다.

해산한 팔라딘들은 각자 브릿지 밖으로 빠져나갔다. 키스는 가능한 빨리 나가고 싶은 마음에 고개를 푹 숙인 채 발걸음을 서둘렀다.

하지만 헝크의 어깨를 스쳐지나 서둘러 브릿지를 나가면서, 키스는 사실상 속삭임이나 마찬가지인 말을 중얼거렸다. 헝크는 그 소리를 들었다. “고마워.”

헝크는 중간에 멈춰 섰고 키스는 계속 걸어 나갔다. 키스의 고개는 여전히 아래를 향했고 그는 걸음을 멈추지 않았기 때문에 한동안 헝크는 키스가 자신에게 무슨 말을 했다고 착각한 건 아닌지 의문스러웠다. 하지만 분명히 들었다. 착각이 아니다. 키스가 더 이상 보여주고 싶지 않거나, 혹은 더 이상 말하고 싶지 않았더라도, 헝크는 고마웠다.

“천만에, 키스.” 비록 키스는 저 멀리 걸어가 버렸지만 헝크는 그를 향해 속삭이며 대답했다. 키스가 자신의 대답을 들었다고 확신했다.


End file.
